By Blood or Bond
by AJedistuckintheMatrix
Summary: Lin's always had a huge family. Some were family because they shared blood, some were family because they shared a bond. Recently, she's had to add several members to that list...whether she likes it or not.


_**Back by request.**_

_**This was a story written long before Book 2 came out, but was deleted by someone who managed to get into my account (along with all my other stories). Since there no back up of the story, I had to rewrite it from memory and I'm sure there are some changes. That being said, I tried to keep it as close as possible so this in no way coincides with cannon. It's just that wacky time-wasting nonsense that some of you have been missing.**_

* * *

Lin Beifong took a stance and the boulders around the temple rose off the ground. She smiled and gave the avatar a genuine 'thank you'. Nearly everyone left not very long after that, many of them were just not built for this kind of environment. But the newly reinstated earthbender remained, this was the only place she knew of in the Southern Water Tribe with an abundance of her element.

_**Korra**_

Lin felt, as sappy as it sounds, complete again. She smirked as she lifted up the boulders, broke them down and threw them. She built them back up and tore them back down. If only her officers could see their former stoic chief out playing in the snow like a child. As she went through the movements, there was a slight concern in the back of her mind that these were put there on ceremony, but...well she could put them all back in their proper places when she was finished.

"Hey, Beifong! Think fast!" A young voice called. Lin ducked as the avatar took some some rock and chucked it at her before laughing and running off.

"Get back here, you little-!"

As everyone heard the tell-tale signs of two benders fighting, they rushed out of the healing hut, fearing that Amon had come back to seek his revenge. But they only saw Lin and Korra...and they both seemed to be having fun with their little bending battle. So naturally, after seeing it was just ostrichhorse play Mako, Bolin and Asami wanted to join in.

"No." Katara said gently, putting an arm on Asami and Bolin's shoulders, "Come back inside and let them play. After sharing such a traumatic experience, they need to heal together."

_**Jinora, Ikki, Meelo**_

When their group got back from the Southern Water Tribe, they quickly decided not to stay at Air Temple Island. The once tranquil place had been transformed and now looked like the first Temple to Amon...the meditation room was converted to an armory for spirits sake! So they decided instead to go to the Beifong estate. When they came to the golden seal of the flying boar, Bolin looked to Lin with an amazed expression and said,

"The flying boar...wait...you're rich?!"

"Lin Beifong...the noble Beifong Family, you never made that connection?"

"No, never did." He shrugged.

"Lady Beifong." the head caretaker greeted with a bow as he gestured for them to go inside, "It is an honor to once again attend to you." he said, following them into the house.

"Han, what did my mom tell you about using titles?"

"I believe she said, 'call me a Lady again and I'll earthbend your ass all the way to Ba Sing Se'. Alright Lin, what can I do for you?"

"Get someone to set up rooms for us all, and have the cook make something for lunch."

"I'll get right to it."

"Hey what's in there?" Ikki asked in the usual way, running off to check it out before anyone could answer.

"It's the sitting room." But the sitting room doubled as an art gallery, so everyone just thought they'd take a lingering look over them all, much to Lin's chagrin.

"Who did all these," Pema turned to Lin, "you?"

"My father."

"Toph's husband was an artist?" Jinora asked with the same love filled smile her mother had from time to time, this made Lin dread whatever was going to come out the kid's mouth next, "So she never got to see all the beautiful creations he made for her?"

"He loved her, that's all she cared about." That, and that he made her look good.

"That's so tragically romantic." This girl was as starry-eyed as her mother, probably due to some sappy love storybooks. Lin would have to buy her a few books with realistic love stories in it, otherwise she'd be in for a rude awakening when she started dating.

"Aw, you were a cute kid, Beifong." Asami said, looking over the one where she and her mother had _tried_ to make sweets.

"If you're all finished gawking-."

"La- Lin," What perfect timing, "Where would you like for lunch to be served?"

"Out in the garden is fine." Maybe the landscape would turn the conversation to a more favorable topic then her family.

"Lady Lin." Meelo jumped up without warning. Out of instinct, she caught him in her arm, "Will you marry me?" You could hear the flycrickets. Everyone looked at her with wide eyes, waiting for her to blow up. To their surprise, she simply shrugged,

"Sorry, kid, but I've sworn off airbenders." The little boy she was holding didn't take that news well,

"This is all your fault, daddy!" He shouted swinging his arms with a red face. Everyone laughed, Korra was the loudest.

"Don't worry, the Sato girl's free now."

"Fine." Meelo relented, settling for a consolation prize instead, "I'll marry _her_." He jumped away from her to go propose to Asami. Before Lin could even put her arms down, Tenzin's youngest girl claimed the spot for herself,

"So do we call you 'Aunt Lin', or 'Aunt Linnie', or 'Auntie Lin'."

"How about 'Beifong'?"

"No. You saved us. You're family now."

"I don't have a choice, do I? 'Aunt Lin' is fine." She could never answer to 'Auntie'.

_**Pema,** **Tenzin**_

Most of the paintings had a smiling Toph and/or Lin, one was of them playing in the mud, another was her mother leaning on a cushion while she read the newspaper to her. The one that caught Lin was currently in front of was the last family portrait they'd ever had, finished only a few days before her father was murdered. His gentle smile, her mother's mischievous (bordering on evil) grin...it just brought back too many bittersweet memories. When everyone wanted to come back in for a pai sho game.

"I know why you stopped us all from coming back in here." The acolyte broke the silence as she entered the room.

"Because I have a reputation as a hardass, and these cutesy scenes will destroy it."

"Because you have no family. This room reminds you of that."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Well, just so you know, you'll always have a family with us." The sweet look on her face made Lin bring up her defenses, but a second too late. Now the younger woman was hugging her in a surprisingly strong grip.

"This is not what I signed on for."

"Too bad."

"Ladies." Enter, the Airhead. Both women jumped apart and did their best to act like it never happened, "May I speak with Lin alone for a moment?"

"Of course." Pema smiled and left the room. Lin couldn't have been happier, no more awkward hugs.

"Lin, the council would like to offer you the position of 'Chief of Police', if you're willing to accept it."

"I'll take it." If she'd known that Saikhan was going to be Tarrlok's lap hamsterdog, she never would've resigned in the first place.

"Wonderful. There is one other matter I would like to speak with you about."

"Well?" He was hesitant, this had to be good. If he wanted her to babysit her new 'nieces and nephews' he could forget it! She jumped off a bison for them, so she was forever exempt from babysitting. "Spit it out."

"Bolin has expressed an interest in metalbending." So he wanted her to do it.

"Let him apply to the academy. Just don't get his hopes up, he's too gentle to be a metalbender."

"Care to make a friendly wager on that?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"You spar with Bolin, if he shows potential, then you see that he becomes a metalbender. Not by sending him to the academy, you must train him yourself."

"And when he shows that he's a lily-livered turtleduck, you get to do all my paperwork for a month." It'd take that long to get all the paperwork for Amon's mess sorted out, "And don't give me the 'I don't know how to do it' speech. It's fill in the blanks, you'll be fine." She knew Tenzin, he would back out of this bet right now. There was no way that boy would pass her test.

_**Bolin,**_** Mako**

The Krew was just sitting in the garden, minding their own business when something grabbed hold of Bolin's ankle. Pulling him around the stone wall and away from the group. They each called out for him and jumped up to help before the Airbending Master blocked their path,

"It's just a simple test. She will not hurt him."

"Ouch!" The heard Bolin shout.

"...much." Tenzin suddenly began to regret this wadger he'd made as they all followed the sounds to check on the young earthbender's condition.

Meanwhile Lin was evaluating the boy's skill. His stances were laughable, his endurance was nearly nonexistent, but his aim was spot on. And she had to give him credit, though he was clearly outmatched, he wasn't giving up. But incredible aim and indomitable spirit wasn't enough...he failed. She was about to call it, then she remembered that this kid grew up on the streets and was probably self-taught. He really needed someone to teach him proper bending technique, and...well she couldn't be Chief of Police forever. She needed a successor, both as Chief, and as a noblewoman...hmm...

"He needs a lot work." She lowered her arms, "But I'll teach him."

"What?" Tenzin thought he might have heard that wrong. He'd already been working on a way to tell Pema he'd be working late for the next month.

"You're gonna train me?!" Bolin shouted happily, making Lin cover her ears, "Hey Bro, you hear that? Lin _Beifong's_ gonna train _me_!" Oh no, she'd forgotten about the brother. Well, it was too late now, she'd have to take him in as well. It would probably be for the best anyway, Bolin would be a fine chief once he learned how to use his bending and that brain she was sure he had in there somewhere, but looking after a massive fortune would take someone with a level head...like the firebender boy.

"Calm down, Kid. This isn't going to be a picnic. You'll have to work hard if you're gonna take over the force when I retire."

"You want me to be the Chief of Police? Great!" He struck a pose. Lin wondered what she'd gotten herself into.

"There's one more thing I need to talk to you and your brother about." Everyone waited for her to speak, "Alone." She emphasized. Everyone reluctantly went their separate ways. Lin put her hands behind her back in an dignified way before looking over to Bolin, "I need someone I can shape into a Police Chief," then she looked to Mako, "but I also have all this," She gestured around them, "and a large fortune. You two know what it's like to be hungry, I think I can trust you not to turn into useless privilege-abusing nobleman."

"Exactly what do you want from us?"

"I need heirs." Lin came out and said it, finally. They blinked with a baffled look on their faces, "Sons." She translated, "My lawyer arrives tomorrow, I'll let the two of you think on it until then." And with that she turned a heal to make her escape from this uncomfortable conversation, leaving two very confused teenagers.

"So," the girls came back upon seeing the woman leave, "What did Beifong want?"

"To adopt us." Mako said simply as two jaws hit the ground.

"Isn't that great?!" Bolin put an arm around his brother, "All this, is going to be ours!"

"Quit playing around, Bro. We're not going to let her adopt us."

"Wha- why not? I want a mom, Mako!"

"She only wants us to run the police and look after the family fortune. She isn't going to be a mother."

"Why do you always gotta ruin my dreams?!" the youngest brother shouted before running off into the mansion. Mako tried to catch him, but Bolin built a wall to block off the hallway.

"This is all Beifong's fault!" the big brother declared as he banged on the stone.

"Well then," the avatar said, "let's go knock some sense into her."

"No. I'll go talk to her. Alone." The grounds were so big that the sun had set by the time he found her. She was sitting by herself near a canon, "Look, I don't know why you suddenly want heirs, but count us out. I'm not gonna let you hurt my little brother!"

"Very admirable." she said without even looking, "Sit down."

"What? No." He had no choice. Since his feet were on the ground, it was easy for Lin to knock him to his butt and slide him beside her.

"Now, how am I going to hurt your brother?"

"He expects you to be his mom!"

"Isn't that the point of adoption?"

"You don't want sons, you just want people to do your job when you can't. Get one of your officers to do that."

"Kid, the truth is," this wasn't easy for the Beifong to admit, "I'm lonely."

"Huh?" that took Mako by surprise.

"No, father, mother, siblings, husband...I never wanted children, and I stick to that. But you two, you're grown enough that I don't have to worry about breaking you." Or mentally screwing them up.

"But why us?"

"You two stood up to the council when they were being imbellices, and you stood up to Tarrlok for the nonbenders, I admire that. Your brother, you took care of him and you did the best you could, but he needs someone to push him, Mako, not coddle him. And you, you're so young, you shouldn't have to take care of everyone else just yet."

"But you can?"

"I can try. He can be great, but he needs to learn to think for himself. As for being my heirs, do what you want. If he wants to be the chief, let him. If you don't want to tend to the family holdings, hire someone else to do it. That's what I did."

"I can take care of my brother, but suppose it couldn't hurt to have a little backup."

"I assume that's a 'yes'." Lin guessed. Mako sighed but held out his hand, which she took.

"It's a 'yes'."

"Good. Let's get back before the airhead sends a search party."

_**Family**_

They found everyone back in the sitting room. Asami was trying to teach Korra Pai Sho while the airbending family watched and Bolin sat by himself in the corner. The game to a sreaching halt when the two benders walked in.

"So, what now?" Bolin asked sadly.

"Now we become the Beifong brothers-omph." Mako had the air squeezed out of him, but Lin was quick enough to dodge it.

"What's everyone hiding in around here for?" A voice filled to the brim with madness asked as the hairy owner of it strolled into the room.

"Uncle Bumi!" Ikki and Meelo shouted, tackling their father's brother to the ground.

"Hey, kids." he greeted before getting up and moving to Pema, "And how is my beautiful sister-in-law?"

"Just fine Bumi." She rolled her eyes playfully as he kissed her hand.

"And Lin, gorgeous as ever, I see."

"Hello Bumi." She groaned as he hugged her, but a smile played at her lips, "Not a chance." She told him after he wiggled his eyebrows to signal her.

"Aw, come on. For old-time's sake."

"Fine. For old-time's sake." She raised two fingers and Tenzin's feet were trapped in the stone floor.

"Lin, let me go!" He waved his arms frantically.

"I love it when she does that," Bumi slapped his knee, "it never gets old. So, when's supper?"

"Should be ready in a minute or two."

"Well then," he put one arm around Lin and the other around Pema, "let's get goin'. I'm starved."

"Lin, my feet are still encased in the floor," Tenzin reminded her as the group started towards the dinning room, "...Lin?...Lin...LIN!"

...

"...I just don't get why they went to Lin's house! Her mom could see everything, with her feet!"

"Because _some_ dunderhead I know was supposed to keep her on the island." Lin sipped her tea so calmly you'd think they were talking about the weather.

"Oh yeah. Hehe, sorry Lin, but your mom had me up against the wall and I'm facing the wrath of Toph for nobody." And he wasn't ashamed to admit it either, "Anyway, Mom and Toph go on a rampage, and my dad reminds them that they both love their children very much and would never do anything to hurt them." He nodded with a sadistic smile, foreshadowing what was to come, "So Toph turns to my mom and says 'Suger Queen, you can kill mine if I can kill yours'. Mom agrees and in a panic dad turns to the young, lovesick couple and says 'Kids, run'. We didn't find them for three weeks!"

"Got the punishment of a lifetime when they did track us down."

"Ohhhh, what was it?" Bolin asked with all the excitement of a child.

"Remember that Mom and Toph gave each other the rights of exocution. So Lin, thanks to my mom, spent two months cleaning the tolits of Police headquarts with a toothbrush."

"Which is exactly what the two of you can expect if you pull a stunt like that." Lin promised with a glare, both boys gulped and nodded vigorously.

"What about you, Tenzin." That's what Korra really wanted to know.

"Um, I really can't remember. It was such a lot time ago."

"Toph made him preform as Aang in a ridiculous play called 'They boy in the Iceberg'! Man, me and Kya were at every that summer. You haven't lived until you've seen Tenzin pop out of a blue ball and say 'I'm the avatar, silly. Here to spread joy and fun!"

"Excuse me, I need to check on Rohan." Tenzin hid his blushing face and ran out of the room.

"Well, now that Master Arrowhead is gone," his smile turned sinister, "I can regale you with the really juicy stories."

Some people see family as those who share the same blood as they do. But with the Gaang and their children, a bond tied them together just as stronger than any physical relation. Lin had grown up knowing some of these people as family, others had just been inducted. Something that she couldn't help but notice about all her family members whether they were bound by blood or bond...they were all going to drive her to the madhouse.


End file.
